Can you forgive me?
by RichiMichi
Summary: sasuke menyakiti naruto,naruto nekat bunuh diri, "dobe,kau kemana saja aku mencarimu kemana-mana?,"kata sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati naruto. "berhenti disitu uchiha!kalau kau melangkah 1 langkah lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu,"kata gaara /"aku bilang pergi!aku sudah tak ingin mengenalmu lagi uchiha,"kata naruto kasar


Can you apologize me?

Rintik hujan mulai memudarkan kelabu awan mulai nampak tak akan memberikan celah untuk sang surya menampakkan wanita berusia 25 tahun tengah berdoa di sebuah nisan batu berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa dupa yang terus menyembulkan asap wangi yang menjadi kenangan masa lalunya bersama seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun juga ikut berdoa memanjatkan doa kepada orang yang telah tiada.

"taacan,apatah cudah celecai?"kata anak itu seraya memegang perutnya

"iya sudah selesai sasori_chan,"kata wanita yang dipanggil kaasan itu tersenyum manis dan mulai mengandeng tangan anaknya dan berjalan meninggalkan makam penuh kenangan yang bertuliskan SABAKU GAARA.

/#####/#####/#####/#####/######/

["naru,kenapa kau tidak pulang?kaasan dan tousan sudah sangat merindukanmu dan juga sasori,setidaknya datanglah untuk bermain kau sudah 2 tahun tidak pulang,"ujar seseorang yang ada disebrang telepon]

"tapi kaasan saat ini aku sibuk disuna sedang ada pembangunan taman bermain sabaku corp jadi aku tak akan bisa kemana-mana,"jawab naruto dengan lembut

[tapi kaasan sangat merindukan sasori,apakah kau tega jika kaasan dan tousanmu meninggal sebelum kami mengenal sasori]

"kaasan jangan bilang begitu,baiklah akanku usahakan,tapi setidaknya kaasan dan tousan harus menunggu sampai sasori libur sekolah,"ucap naruto yang sesekali menghela napas

["waaah...kau baik sekali baiklah kaasan akan mengatakannya pada tousanmu...jaaa ne...tut..tut..tut]

Sambungan telepon terputus seketika membuat naruto harus meletakkan gangang telepon kembali ketempatnya.

"naru_chan,itu siapa,"tanya temari secara tiba-tiba.

"ooo..dari kaasan,dia ingin aku dan sasori pulang ke konoha katanya mereka sangat merindukan sasori,"kata naru pasrah

"apakah tidak apa-apa?kau tahukan disana ada si brengsek itu,"kata temari mencibir seseorang dengan penuh rasa dendam.

"oneesan aku tidak apa-apa,lagipula aku sudah melupakannya,"kata naruto tersenyum "lagipula aku juga rindu okasan dan otousan ,"kata naruto lagi

"tapi,apakah kau sudah membicarakannya dengan sasori,"kata temari yang mulai menerima keputusan naru_chan.

"ak...,"kata naruto terpotong oleh suara teriakan anak kecil

"TAACAN...TAACAN,tita mau yiburan ce lumah obaacan dan ojican,ya?,"kata sasori tiba-tiba memeluk naruto dari belakang dan membuat naruto kaget,

"emh,saso_chan mau tidak?,"jawa maruto menganguk menjawab pertanyaan sasori.

"acu mau...mau taacan,atu mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuo cangat,"jawab sasori memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"kalau begitu saso_chan sudah waktunya tidur,ini sudah jam 20.45,besokkan harus sekolah,"kata naruto mengendong sasori menuju kamarnya."oneesan,aku tidur dulu yach,"kata naruto meninggalkan temari sendiri di ruang tamu keluarga sabaku.

Setelah menidurkan sasori yang terlelap dalam mimpi dengan terus memeluk boneka panda pemberian dari ayahnya,namun ia telah tiada.

"hhhm...gaara andai kau masih ada kita pasti benar-benar menjadi keluarga bahagia,"ujar naruto seraya mengelus rambut sasori dengan tersenyum pahit mengingat mantan suami yang telah tiada."sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang kekonoha,terakhir kali gaara. kau mengajakku untuk merayakan natal dikonoha walaupun hanya menginap 2 hari disana,"kata naruto mulai mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalunya.

FLASHBACK

8 tahun yang lalu

"aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan hadiah ini pada sasuke,"kata naruto tersenyum gembira.

"naru_chan,pasti sasuke senang,"kata gaara menyemangati naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor konoha high scool secara beriringan.

"gaara,bantu aku yach!aku takut sasuke marah padaku,"kata naruto mulai mengerutkan wajahnya.

"tentu akan ku bantu,lagipula itukan hanya salah ku tahu sasuke itu pencemburu berat,lihatlah dia langsung marah saat kau berjalan denganku,"kata gaara mencoba menghibur naruto.

"iya juga,xixixixi,"kata naruto tertawa geli.

Tak beberapa lama mereka berjalan naruto melangkah menuju kelas sekolah kini benar-benar sepi tentu saja karna seluruh siswa konoha high school telah pulang kerumahnya.

"aku akan kejutkan sasuke,"kata naruto tersenyum jahil

"ssst...tunggu sebentar,"kata gaara mulai membuka sedikit celah untuk melihat keadaan didalam kenyataan berkata lain sesosok pria dengan wajah tampan dengan gelar uchiha saat ini tengah mencium seorang gadis berambut pink dengan amat pemandangan seperti itu naruto langsung lemas tak beberapa saat kemudian terdengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"sasu_kun,apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak putuskan naruto dulu,"kata sakura merangkul lengan sasuke dengan mesra.

"biarkan saja,aku sengaja ingin menyakitinya lagipula dia itu bodoh dan mudah ditipu jadi meskipun seperti ini tidak akan ada masalah,"jawab sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"kau benar sasuke_kun naruto itu bodoh bahkan sifatnya tak seperti perempuan dia itu lebih cocok dipanggil berandalan dibandingkan seorang percaya sasuke_kun tidak akan mungkin menyukainya,dia pasti benar-benar kecewa sekarang,"kata sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mendengarkan percakapan antara kedua orang itu membuat naruto menjadi benar-benar sedih,kecewa,sakit dan entah mengapa tatapannya kini mulai langkah gontai naruto berjalan menjauh dari ruangan air mata mulai jatuh deras dipelupuk gaara hanya mengikutinya dia seribu bahasa ia takut kalau ia bicara itu malah lebih menyakiti naruto.

next day

"gaara,apakah kau tahu kemana naruto?dia tak membalas smsku,tak mengangkat teleponku dan aku dengar naruto hari ini tak masuk,"kata sasuke cemas yang bertanya pada gaara yang saat ini menikmati makan siangnya sendiri.

"aku tidak tahu,"jawab gaara ketus.

"bukannya kau sahabatnya,harusnya kau tahu bagaimana keadaan naruto,"kata sasuke yang terus mendesak gaara untuk mengatakan keberadaan naruto.

"kaukan kekasihnya harusnya kau yang lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya!lagipula kalaupun aku tahu aku tak memberitahukanmu,"jawab gaara meninggalkan sasuke yang masih diam dengan decak marah terus bergumam dimulutnya.

Sore harinya gaara pergi kerumah (okasan naruto)kelihatannya amat panik begitu pula dengan minato(otousan naruto).

"gaara apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada naruto,"kata kushina amatlah cemas.

"entahlah oba,aku juga tidak tahu,"kata gaara yang turut khawatir dengan keadaan naruto.

"dari tadi pagi ia tak keluar dari kamarnya,kupikir dia bangun kesiangan tapi sampai saat ini dia belum keluar dari kamarnya,"ujar kushina sambil terus menahan tangis karna anak keduanya tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"apakah ada kunci cadangan untuk kamar naruto?,"kata gaara mencoba mencarikan solusi.

"tentu saja,"jawab minato pergi mengambil sebuah kunci dari sebuah laci dekat ruang tamu."ini,"minato menyerahkan kunci cadangan kamar naruto dengan segera gaara mengambilnya dan membuka pintu kamar begitu kagetnya ketiga orang itu mendapati naruto tengah terbaring lemas dilantai dengan darah di tubuhnya.

"NARUTO!,"

.

.

.

.

.

"dok,bagaimana keadaan naruto?,"kata minato bangun dari duduk untuk menanyakan keadaan naruto yang kini berada di UGD.

"nyawanya dapat diselamatkan,melihat dari keadaannya putri anda kelihatannya ia sengaja menyayat tubuhnya ,"kata dokter mencoba menjelaskan.

"kenapa bisa seperti itu?,"tanya minato

"entahlah,kelihatannya dia sedang banyak masalah,"jawab dokter mulai meninggalkan kushina,minato,dan juga gaara yang masih dalam keadaan sedih tentang keadaan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sesosok gadis berambut orange berlari dengan kencang kearah minato,kushina,dan gaara.

"hosh...hosh..kaasan,tousan bagaimana keadaan naruto,"kata kyuubi yang kelihatanya amat sangat kelelahan.

"dia selamat,"kata kushina lirih.

"syukurlah,dasar sibodoh itu masih saja melakukan hal yang ceroboh,"kata kyuubi bernafas lega.

"ini bukan salah naruto!,"kata gaara sambil menatap kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam.

"apa maksudmu bocah?,"kata kyuubi yang tidak suka dengan tatapan gaara.

"harusnya kau tahu itu adalah kesalahannya,"kata gaara dengan tatapan hal itu kyuubi membawa gaara mejauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"apa yang kau bilang itu Uchiha sasuke ?,"kata kyuubi berbisik.

"kau pikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa menyakiti naruto hingga naruto berbuat nekat seperti ini?,"jawab gaara yang terus geram mendengar kyuubi menyebutkan nama sasuke.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?,"tanya kyuubi sambil menatap gaara.

"si Uchiha brengsek itu telah menghianati naruto dia selingkuh dengan gadis lain dan dia menghina naruto dihadapan selingkuhannya itu,"jawab gaara yang terus saja geram.

"apa kau bilang!dasar uchiha sasuke brengsek!akan kudatangi dia dan akan kuobrak-abrik rumahnya,"kata kyuubi mulai melangkah gaara menghentikan.

"hentikan itu!jika kau lakukan itu naruto akan lebih terluka lagi ,"kata gaara mencoba hal itu kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya.

next one week

"naruto,kau sudah bangun ayo makan,"kata kushina mencoba menyuapi naruto yang masih diam seribu 5 hari yang lalu naruto sadar tapi ia kini bagaikan mayat tak berbicara,bahkan ia tak keadaan naruto kushina menangis sedih sambil terus tersenyum mencoba menyuapi naruto.

"oba,apakah hari ini naruto mau makan?,"kata gaara tiba-tiba melihat keadaan piring yang masih penuh gaara tersenyum pilu."kalau begitu biar aku yang akan menyuapi naruto,oba bisa istirahat sekarang,"kata gaara mencoba menenangkan kushina yang terus saja hanya menganguk meninggalkan ruangan naruto.

"naru...,"kata gaara mengelus-elus rambut naruto sambil terus tersenyum

"..."

"naru,kau lapar?mau kusuapi?,"kata gaara mulai mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur kearah mulut naruto tak bergeming.

"..."

"naruto,kau harus makan,kau harus kuat,jangan seperti ini kasihan kaasan dan tousan mu mereka terus saja menangis karna kondisimu sekarang,"ujar gaara

"..."

"naru,apa kau rela membiarkan okasanmu menangis setiap hari dan bukankah kau berjanji akan menjaga okasanmu tapi sekarang yang kau lakukan bukan menjaganya tapi kau malah menyakitinya,"gumam gaara dengan tulus

"ga.. ,aku harus bagaimana?,"kata naruto mulai bicara dengan tetesan air mata mulai membasahi ucapan naruto gaara langsung memeluk terus menangis dalam pelukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus menyayangi setelah itu keadaan naruto mulai membaik kini naruto mau makan meskipun dengan syarat ia harus makan bersama waktupun mulai bersekolah lagi.

"naru kau sudah sembuh?aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"naru kau kemana saja?aku merindukanmu"

"naru kau tahu kelas jadi sepi karna kau tidak ada"

"naru...bla...bla...bla,"ucapan seluruh sekelas sangat bahagia akhir naruto sehat karna selama naruto sakit naruto sangat dilarang dijenguk oleh orang lain selain gaara,minato,kushina,dan naruto terdengar ditelinga sasuke dengan cepat sasuke menuju ke kelas naruto dan menghampiri naruto.

"dobe,kau kemana saja aku mencarimu kemana-mana?,"kata sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati naruto.

"berhenti disitu uchiha!kalau kau melangkah 1 langkah lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu,"kata gaara tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"hey memangnya siapa kau?kau be...,"kata sasuke terpotong oleh kata-kata naruto

"pergi!,"kata naruto kasar.

"dobe apa..,"

"aku bilang pergi!aku sudah tak ingin mengenalmu lagi uchiha,"kata naruto kasar

"apa yang kau katakan dobe?pasti kepalamu terbentur,ya?,"kata sasuke mulai pucat.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DAN KITA PUTUS!,"kata naruto dengan sedikit sukses membuat sasuke diam seribu mengatakan itu naruto pergi dari ruang kelas di ikuti gaara yang mengandeng tangan agak jauh dari kelas naruto tersenyum pilu.

"gaara,aku telah melakukannya,"kata naruto tersenyum palsu walaupun air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"aku tahu kau pasti bisa,ini yang terbaik,"kata gaara tersenyum tulus sambil memeluk naruto.

Hari pelulusanpun tiba murid-murid konoha high school sedang berphoto ria menyambut kelulusan mereka begitupula dengan tengah berphoto ria bersama beberapa saat kemudian muncullah gaara dengan sebuah bingkisan bunga besar dan sebuah kado kelihatannya ia sengaja menyiapkannya untuk naruto.

"naru!,"kata gaara memanggil dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gaara tengah menyerahkan bingkisan bunga itu kepada naruto beserta bungkusan kado.

"arigatou gaara_shan,"kata naruto tersenyum lebar.

"ini hadiah untukmu karena kau lulus dengan nilai bagus,"kata gaara tersenyum dengan tulus.

"tapi kau kan juga lulus,bahkan nilaimu lebih bagus dibandingkan aku tapi kenapa aku yang dikasih hadiah..ckckckc...kau ada-ada saja gaara,"kata naruto tertawa gaara hanya tersenyum

"coba kau buka kadonya,"kata gaara tersenyum tulus.

"memangnya ada apa,"

"buka saja,"

Naruto menyerahkan bingkisan bunga yang yang cukup besar itu kepada gaara dan mulai membuka kado yang telah gaara berikan betapa kagetnya naruto ketika ia mendapati kalau isi dari kado tersebut adalah 2 buah cincin emas putih polos yang sangat indah.

"ini...,"

"itu untukmu naru,mau kau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku kelak dan menjadi seorang wanita yang dapat menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku,will you marry me?,"tanya gaara sontak membuat orang-orang yang melihat hal itu terkagum-kagum karna diusia yang masih belia gaara telah melamar naruto menjadi istrinya.

"tapi gaara kitakan masih sangat muda,lagipula aku masih ingin bersekolah,"kata naruto mulai gugup karna gaara menyatakannya didepan publik.

"itu tidak masalah,aku akan menjagamu naru dan kita bisa menjalani pernikahan sekaligus belajar di universitas,"kata gaara mencoba meyakinkan naruto.

"tapi...,"

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku tulus mencintaimu naru,aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis,aku akan selalu aku yakin kau yang terbaik dalam hidupku.,"kata gaara yang terus saja mencoba meyakinkan naruto

"gaara...,"

"tapi kalaupun kau tidak mau aku tidak izinkan aku untuk selalu mencintaimu,menjagamu,dan membuatmu tersenyum dan kumohon jangan membenciku karena aku menyatakan hal ini,"kata gaara mulai bangun dari sikap berlututnya itu."kalau kau tak ingin menjadi istriku tapi bolehkan kita menjadi teman?,"kata gaara yang menjulurkan tangan pada naruto untuk kata-kata gaara naruto diam seribu tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"gaara maaf...,"kata naruto lirih membuat hati gaara apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang mungkin bunuh diri mungkin juga ah... sudahlah toh gaara kelihatannya sudah mempersiapkan diri saat hal dimana naruto akan senyum pilu gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

"jadi kita berteman?,"kata gaara walau pastinya saat ini ia benar-benar terluka.

"gaara...,"kata naruto langsung memeluk gaara."maaf karna saat ini aku tak bisa menjadi gadis yang baik untukmu tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu,"kata naruto dan sukses membuat gaara harus bagaimana dia bersikap saat ini entah harus meloncat kegirangan atau harus lari-lari sambil berteriak dan berkata kalau naruto mau menikah perasaan gembira gaara mengendong naruto sambil terus begitu senang terbukti kalau saat ini gaara tengah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar berbeda sekali dengan biasanya ia selalu memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi dan semua orang yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum gembira adapula yang bertepuk tangan bersiul-siul bahkan adapula yang menangis entah menangis karna gembira atau karna pujaan hatinya telah benar-benar menjadi milik orang sasuke yang menatapnya dari kejauhan hanya diam seribu .pasti itu yang terjadi pada uchiha bungsu ini.

next 3 month

Dikediaman keluarga sabaku terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil terlihat aman dan tenang namun ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama setelah bunyi teriakan dari arah kamar mandi pribadi pasangan suami istri gaara dan naruto.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!,"teriak naruto dari dalam kamar mandi sontak seluruh orang yang berada dirumah itu kaget dan segera menghampiri asal teriakan tersebut.

"naru_chan ada apa?,"kata kankuro yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu ditempat asal mula suara.

"imootosan,apakah kau baik-baik saja?oniisan apa yang terjadi pada naruto,"kata temari khawatirnya celemek dan spatula penggorengan ia bawa saat ingin melihat keadaan naruto tak kunjung keluar dari kamar yah saya lupa untuk bilang sejak menikah dengan gaara,naruto pindah kesuna_kota asal gaara_dan melanjutkan universitas disana sekaligus juga untuk membuang kenangan pahit bersama sasuke.

"bagaimana ini oniisan?naruto tidak keluar-keluar,apa tidak sebaiknya kita telepon otootosan?,"kata temari makin khawatir

"ya kau benar,"kata kankuro mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di dalam saku celananya,namun belum sempat kankuro menekan tombol hppnya gaara telah datang dengan wajah yang sungguh kepanikkan.

"oneesan,oniisan mana naruto?,"ujar gaara tak kalah khawatir.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?bukankah aku baru akan menelponmu?,"kata kankuro ? tentu saja karna gaara telah sampai kerumah sebelum ia menelponnya dan lagi ia kelihatan sangat khawatir seperti telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada naruto.

"tadi naru menelponku,dia bilang ada yang gawat jadi aku langsung pulang,"kata gaara yang terus saja khawatir.

"dari tadi kami sudah memanggil naruto,tapi ia tak menjawab maupun keluar dari kamar mandi,"kata temari mencoba menjelaskan.

"naru_chan,apa yang terjadi,cepat keluar?aku sud..."belum sempat gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya naruto sudah keluar dan langsung menerjang*diartikan memeluk oleh naruto* dan langsung mendekap tubuh gaara dengan tersenyum mengembang.

"hey...hey apa yang terjadi?,"kata gaara kebingungan melihaat sosok naruto yang kelihatannya tidak dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat melainkan kankuro dan temari hanya cengok melihat naruto

"kau tahu,akuuuuuuuuu akan cuti kuliah,"jawab naruto dengan senyum yang terus saja melekat.

"apa maksudmu?ada apa?bukankah kau yang telah memutuskan akan terus kuliah bahkan saat setelah kita menikah,"tanya gaara yang mulai tak mengerti dengan pemikiran istrinya ini.

"iiiih,kenapa kau tidak sensitive sama sekali?aku hamil panda,"kata naruto mulai sebal karna suaminya tak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

1 detik

10 detik

1 menit

"kau serius naru/imootosan/naru chan?,"kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"tentu saja kau pikir aku aku membohongimu,tadi aku uji pakai test pack hasilnya positif,"kata naruto yang sedikit kasar karena dituduh tidak itu gaara tersenyum lebar dia mengendong naruto dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?harusnya kau tanya aku sedang ngidam ajak aku berjalan-jalan bukan hanya meletakkan aku disofa."dengus naruto.

"hahaha...ada-ada saja,suamimu hanya ingin tahu keadaan anaknya apakah tidak boleh?"

"tap,hey apa yang kau lakukan,"kata naruto yang kini berbaring disofa dan telinga gaara menempel pada perut naruto.

"ssttt,aku ingin mendengar bayi kita sedang apa?kelihatannya dia sedang membaca buku,"kata gaara ngawur.

"kau apa-apaan bodoh?mana mungkin bayi kita akan membaca buku?dan sejak kapan perutku jadi perpustakaan,hah,"

"hehehe...aku tahu saat kau kecil kau suka makan buku,"

"hey jangan tuduh sembarangan ya!,"kata naruto yang menjitak kepala gaara.

"itu buktinya waktu kau pergi keperpustakaan sekolah pasti setelah kau pergi selalu ada satu buku yang hilang,"

"kau bodoh!yang membaca buku diperpustakaan kan bukan aku saja,"kata naruto mendengus kesal sementara gaara masih menempelkan kepalanya pada perut dan temari yang melihat pertengkaran antara pasangan muda ini hanya tertawa geli.

"oh ya tunggu sebentar,"kata gaara mulai menjauhkan telinganya dari perut naruto dan mengambil ponselnya.

"eh?ada apa?,"ujar naruto menekan beberapa tombol dan mengarahkannya pada telingannya.

"halo,ojisan naruto hamil,"kata gaara berkata pada secara tiba-tiba ia mematikan teleponnya dan menekan sesuatu yang berbeda

"hallo,shuuto_shan,naruto hamil"

"hallo kyuu-ni naruto hamil,'

"halo tsunade baasan naruto hamil,"

"halo...bla..bla,"gaara terus saja menelpon semua orang yang ada dikontak handphonenya kadang ia merebut handphone naruto dan mulai menelpon teman-teman naruto begitu pula dengan milik temari dan mereka bertiga berharap kalau gaara akan menganti rugi pulsa yang semena-mena dia pakai.

Next 8 month

"panda...panda lihat ini aku mendapatkan ini dari tousan dan mereka memberikannya padaku,"kata naruto menghampiri gaara yang tengah mengerjakan sebuah laporan dan entah apa ini usia kandungan naruto sudah mencapai usia 9 naruto belum memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan melahirkan.

"naru,bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku panda?kau tahu gara-gara panggilan itu saat ini dikantor aku dipanggil bos panda bahkan beberapa klien memanggilku tuan kunfu panda!,"kata gaara mendengus kesal karena sejak usia kandungan naruto mencapai usia 18 minggu ia mulai mengubah panggilan gaara menjadi panda.

"benarkah? itu lucu 'papa panda',"kata naruto menekan kata papa panda sambil tertawa geli.

"kau pikir itu lucu,"kata gaara ngambek

"hehehe..gomen ne~,tapi lihat ini kaasan membawakan ku madu asli konoha 3 botol katanya ini sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan janin,"kata naruto seraya memperlihatkan salah satu botol madu itu.

"aku tidak peduli,"kata gaara meninggalkan naruto yang sedang asyik memandangi botol madu itu.

"PRAAAANK...

Suara pecahan botol berbunyi cukup gaara menoleh kearah naruto dan begitu kagetnya dia saat menemui keadaan naruto tengah memegang perutnya dengan sangat kesakitan.

"naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?,"kata gaara panik.

"paaan...daaaa,perutku sakit sekali,"kata naruto dengan sempat-sempatnya menghina gaara walaupun saat ini ia dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.

"kau bertahan ya!sial kenapa oniisan dan oneesan malah pergi disaat seperti ini,"kata gaara mengendong naruto dan dengan cepat membawanya kedalam mobil dan dengan secepat kilat ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah untungan keadaan suna tengah berpihak pada gaara sehingga selama perjalanan tak tergangu oleh macet dan lampu lalu lintas yang biasanya selalu brsahabat karib dengan suna.

"dokter...dokter cepat tolong istri saya!,"teriak gaara mencari bantuan sambil mengendong naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan dokter yang melihat segera menghampiri gaara dan menolong gaara serta membawa naruto ke UGD.

1 jam telah menunggu naruto dengan perasaan khawatir tapi tak berapa lama temari dan kankuro beserta baki-kakek gaara- datang dengan tergesa-gesa bersama raut wajah yang luar biasa khawatir.

"otouto,bagaima keadaan naruto?,"kata temari yang begitu sangat khawatir kepada keadaan adik iparnya itu.

"aku tidak tahu,"ujar gaara dengan wajah lesu dan terus tertunduk. sementara 3 orang yang baru saja sampai hanya diam menyaksikan respon yang terlihat tak ingin terus berputar tak seorangpun diantara mereka ber4 yang berbicara walau hanya sekedar menanyakan apakah sudah makan atau mereka memang sudah tak peduli dengan perut dan terus saja berpikir tentang keadaan naruto.

7 jam kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari kamar unit gawat darurat atau UGD dan mulai menuju gaara yang juga kelihatannya tak sabar ingin mengetahui keadaan naruto.

"selamat tuan sabaku,anak anda laki-laki,"kata dokter itu tersenyum."lalu bagaimana dengan naruto?,"

"kau tak perlu khawatir dia selamat bahkan bisa dikatakan baik-baik sampai besok kuharap jangan dingangu dulu kelihatan ia butuh istirahat kau tahu bayinya sangat sulit untuk keluar sempat ingin melakukan operasi tapi ia mencegahnya dan berkata kalau operasi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh dan itu berarti semakin lama bayi kedua akan ..dia itu benar-benar lucu,"kata dokter tersenyum dan meninggalkan gaara yang blushing dan temari beserta kankuro yang sweetdrop ria dan juga baki yang cengok.

Keesokan harinya keluarga naruto yang berada dikonoha datang kesuna untuk menjenguk naruto.

"naru_chan,bagaimana keadaanmu?,"kata sepupu naruto shion yang juga ikut pergi kesuna.

"hahaha...aku baik-baik saja"

"imooto_chan,kau bodoh yach?sempat-sempatnya kau berkata dihadapan dokter seperti itu,"kata kyuubi menjitak kepala naruto dengan lembut.

"hehehe...aku tidak tahu,aku reflek,"

"dasar!,"kata kyuubi mendengus lalu tersenyum.

"tapi kyu~ni,darimana kyu~ni tahu hal itu?,"kata naruto bingung.

"ooh itu,aku dengar dari sofu-baki,''

"hadeh,sudah tua sofu tetap saja suka ngegosip ckckckc...,"kata naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"itu kan fakta,"kata sofu baki tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan naruto dkk.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu,kini usia bayi naruto dan gaara sudah hampir genap 2 yang harmonis benar-benar tercipta sesuai dengan janji gaara yang akan selalu menjaga naruto hingga naruto jarang bahkan tidak pernah menangis karena insiden ketika naruto dikejar oleh nenek-nenek yang naruto pikir nenek itu adalah penyihir dekil,jelek,bau tanah kuburan,kayak nenek lampir dan sebagainya dan ternyata adalah pacar sofu tahu kalau itu pacar sofu baki naruto hanya berpikir kalau nasib sofu baki mengenaskan.

"kaaasan...ini kaaasan,"kata naruto mengajari anaknya sabaku sasori berbicara.

"acan,"kata sasori singkat tersenyum dengan gemasnya seperti seorang bayi.

"sasori-chan pintar,"kata naruto tersenyum gembira

"baik sekarang giliran tousan,tooousan...tooousan,"kata gaara mengajari sasori memanggilnya tousan.

"..."sasori hanya menguap dan tidak mengatakan apa yang diajarkan gaara cemberut.

"ayo sayang,ini tooousan...tooousan,"kata gaara sekali lagi.

"hehehe,"sasori malah tertawa kelihatannya sasori menganggap tousannya tengah melawak.

"xixixixi...panda,kelihatanya kau harus menunggu lama agar sasori mau memanggilmu tousan,"kata naruto tertawa geli.

"panca...pancaaaaa,"kata sasori terus berkata panca yang sebenarnya artinya itu mengangkat kedua tangannya minta gendong.

"hahahaha...kelihatannya kita harus menganti panggilan tousan menjadi panda,"kata naruto tertawa dengan sangat sasori ikut tertawa.

"huuuu,"kata gaara memonyongkan mulutnya itu adalah ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tunjukan kecuali pada naruto dan tentunya sasori.

TBC

*gomen~chapter ini masih bahagia tentram dan juga belum keluar dan ceritanya masih kagak nyambung dengan judul tapi mungkin dichapter selanjutnya bakal ada -nasai kalau ceritanya berantakan sebenarnya ingin menceritakan secara detail tapi aku kena penyakit MNAM(malas ngetik and mikir)jadi mohon bantuan and reviewnya.


End file.
